Unexpected turns
by laura fdo
Summary: What if jane reveals her inner feelings to Rochester before the proposal without meaning to do so? How would Rochester react? This is my first fanfic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately these awesome characters do not belong to me but to the awesome Charlotte Bronte. **

**Unexpected turns**

**Chapter 1 **

It was the day of Mr. Rochester's wedding to Blanche Ingram. I could feel the stake that's piercing my heart and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I, who was standing with Mrs. Fairfax and Adele, watched as the man who stole my heart and never returned it, Edward Fairfax Rochester walk past me in groom attire. I knew that this day would come and I prepared myself in all ways for it. Even with all the preparation I still found it hard to hold the tears that were caused with the anxiety behind my weeping heart. Mrs. Fairfax seemed to notice that there was something wrong in my atmosphere for instead of rejoicing in my master's marriage I'm sure I looked as if I was about to faint.

"Jane, are you alright, dear? You look pale." I used the freezing white weather as an excuse for her question.

"It's a little cold, Mrs. Fairfax but I'm doing completely fine." I lied.

"Come on, let's get to the ceremony. We do not want to spoil our good master's wedding now do we?"

I couldn't just get why Mrs. Fairfax could rejoice in such a farce marriage. As much as I didn't want to witness this union I followed Mrs. Fairfax who seemed to be excited to this dreaded ceremony where I was about to lose my best friend in the world.

It almost took all my energy to prevent my tears falling on my face. As we reached the church and settled down the service began. I saw Blanche walking hand in hand with her father dressed in clandestine white, glittering gems and stones adorning her hands and graceful neck. I had to accept that she looked beautiful and that any man would be proud to call her his wife but I knew that she didn't truly love him. I knew that her eyes were feasting on the depth of his depth of his pockets and most of all I knew that she wouldn't make him happy. He always spoke of wanting to have a life of redemption but this I was sure was to give him a life of regret. I wanted to convey all of this to him but how could I? I was just his governess. We are like friends. That's true. But I couldn't convey this to him. Not with me being in love with him. If I had to tell this to him I would have to convey the love I have for him too but that is impossible. Throughout the service Blanche had this cunning smile plastered on her face and occasionally kept on glancing at me. This gave me a very uncomfortable feeling to the level up to which I couldn't bear it any longer. It was when they were about to exchange rings that I saw the dagger that she held within her wedding bouquet of flowers. Her cunning smile, her occasional glances directed to me. That was when the realization struck me. As it did all I could do was scream saying,

"Mr. Rochester, don't do it! Please! You will regret it!" But he didn't seem to hear me. He proceeded in saying 'I do' and exchanged rings with her. All of a sudden it seemed to be only the three of us in the chapel with her giving me this devilish smile. As she glanced at me with that smile of hers she stabbed Mr. Rochester in the chest. All I could do was scream at witnessing the shocking incident that took place in front of me. I wanted to warn him as soon as I saw her dagger but I didn't and now it was too late. I saw him gasping for breath as the blood was dripping from his chest. I could see that his breathing was deteriorating and that he was going to give up. But I couldn't lose him like this, so I screamed "Edward! Keep breathing, don't give up! Please!" I screamed as I tried to reach him and then I whispered the secret hidden in my heart for so long"I love you". At this statement he looked into my eyes and at that moment all his movement stopped. I tried to check his pulse as I could not bear to lose my best friend. But I saw that I was too late .He had left this world and there was nothing I could do about it. Blanche, who had been silent all this time witnessing the scene in front of her, strode towards while I was hysterically crying for the man on the floor. As she raised her dagger at me she spoke,

"You know that I just heard the most ridiculous thing in the world. Did you really think that Mr. Rochester the master of Thornfield would fall in love with you! The governess. You are so stupid. He came this far with me to the alter and was dumb enough to believe me as all men are. But now I am the mistress of Thornfield and will tackle this situation easily to make myself look innocent. But now since you witnessed this too I can't leave you alive now can I? So, any last words."

I replied."I don't know why you think that money is all. But all I can tell you is that Edward was an incredible man. You were lucky to have a husband like that. A caring loving man. He thought about everything and everyone. The only unwise thing he did was choose you. I hope you will understand all of this one day." I managed to say in between my sobs.

"Your speech makes me sick! You love him so much, then witness this too.'

She now had a pistol with her and she shot the lifeless Mr. Rochester again. As she did this she shot me and I screamed thinking of all that had happened.

As I did so the scene started to change and I could see Edward in front of me. He kept on asking me whether I was alright but all I could do was stare at the face I thought that I had lost forever. The look on his face was unreadable. After a while I felt myself being shaken and as I searched for its source I saw that it was him doing so. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I hugged him with all the energy I could muster crying hysterically into his chest. I could feel him stiffen at first but then take me into his long embrace trying to calm me down. As he did so I spoke between my sobs.

"You're alive. I thought that I had lost you forever. Mr. Rochester, please don't marry her! I can't bear to see you get hurt."

"Jane, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to me. I am not marrying her." He replied.

"She will destroy you. I can't bear to see that happening Edward! I can't bear to see anything happen to you. I can't lose you."

"Hush darling, nothing is going to happen to me. You won't lose me. I'll be with you always."

I could still feel myself shaking from top to bottom because of the shock I got when I thought I lost him. He felt it too for he started to rub my back in circles trying to calm me. As he did this did this I kissed him on the cheek. He froze for a while and I wondered why. Afterwards I felt him pull back but I wanted him now and couldn't bear the fact that he was going to leave so I spoke out.

"Please don't leave me."

As I said so he sat back down beside me and took my face in his hands. He started to kiss my forehead and cheeks. It felt nice. I felt loved and protected a feeling which I haven't felt in so long. But as he did this realization struck me. I actually thought that Mr. Rochester had died and with the shock of seeing him alive back again made me do all the things I did. But now I noticed that, that incident was a dream and this was at present was actually happening. He kissing my face made me notice this. As I realized this I pushed him slightly away from me slightly with my hands. He looked shocked at this reaction. I spoke myself out thinking in embarrassment of all that had happened and all that I had done.

"Mr. Rochetser, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep and for all that happened right now. Please forgive me, sir. I didn't mean to. Now I would like to go back to sleep sir."

"I think that you would be needing your sleep too. Good night Janet."

As hen strode across my room and was about to close my door I called out.

"Mr. Rochester!"

"Yes"

I told the words that were in my mind and heart for this long and I couldn't stop them.

"Thank you, for your great kindness and your caring attention towards me. You are the first person I've got that from. You make me feel like I'm home like wherever you are it's my home."

I could feel my cheeks turn pink as I said this. I was thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see it. I could see that my words had rendered him to a shocked state so I turned to the otherside of my bed. I felt sleep overtake me.

**Guys, this is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me if you all enjoyed it because it will encourage me to go on. All comments are welcome. How do you think Jane and Rochester will act towards each other after this incident? You all can tell me how it should go with your unique ideas. Do you all think that I should continue? Support me guys! And I love Jane Eyre. Best love story of all time. So Go Jane Eyre fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected turns**

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't sleep at all. I kept tossing and turning in my bed thinking of ways to get Jane to confess her feelings for me. She had a great talent in hiding her strong feelings to herself which I presume Lowood had helped her do. I needed her to tell me that she loved me. That she needs me like I do her. Most of my charades with Blanche were over and I was thankful for it. They left last morning and that was the moment I got a breath of peace. Jane is such a hard rock to break. If she doesn't break any sooner my awful charade with Blanche would have to continue. I don't know how one could stay with her. Even though she's exquisitely beautiful her heart is one of the darkest ever unlike Jane's one. Hers radiates the brightest of lights. As I was thinking of all this I heard a set of footsteps along with a mirthless laugh. I sighed deeply knowing what I was going to have to face now.

After a long procedure of this too familiar incident in my life I managed to get her silently back up where she belongs with the now sober Grace. Muttering a small warning about her drinking habits I left the dreadful room and sighed deeply. I don't blame Grace for drinking so much because I have had many a experience of living life with that so called lunatic wife of mine. Why does my life have to be like this? Do I really deserve to suffer so much? Well the things I had done in my past were all due to my farce marriage, and it completely ruined my life. Although I call myself a worldly man in front of Jane I realise that I have been living in the dark all this time. My path out of this darkness into the light is Jane. Thinking of Jane made me want to see her right now. I made my way to her room and stood in front her door. My hand automatically twisted the door knob and my heart started beating fast at the realisation that her door just opened and I could watch her in slumber. She had forgotten to lock her door and I thank providence to have watched over her while bertha was on the release. I entered the room as quietly as possible and watched her fragile beautiful self on her bed. But her face seemed to be covered in an expression that I couldn't point out but she seemed to be in complete distress. As I was trying to figure out what was wrong she screamed. That one scream was filled with sorrow and loss. She sat up and I was instantly by her side. She stared at me as though she had seen a ghost with tears streaming down her face. She looked like she was in a daze but also awake as well. I was worried.

"Jane, are you alright? Janet? JANE!" with my hands on her shoulders I started shaking her for didn't seem to respond for my questions. She just stared at me.

All of a sudden at a very unexpected moment she embraced me so tightly like she could never let me go and started uncontrollably sobbing into my chest. I was too stunned at first to do anything. All with Jane was very unexpected but afterwards I took her into my arms embracing her as I had desired for so long. The words that she murmured amongst her sobs shocked and thrilled me. Her words touched me so much that I went as far as addressing her darling and saying that I would be with her always and forever. She was still shaking from top to bottom. Whatever she dreamt of had managed to render her to this state. I tried to calm her as much as possible embracing her and soothing her with calm words. Suddenly I had this desperate feeling to see her beautiful face at this vulnerable moment. So I left her embrace to slide open her room curtains to let the moonlight come in. As I did so I heard her say "Please don't leave me". That is when I couldn't bear it anymore. I needed to kiss her as I had in every dream so I turned towards her and took her face in my hands. As I did so I drank in all her beautiful features in the moonlight. She looked like an angel. My angel who had come to save me from all distress. I started to kiss her smooth forehead and cheeks. It felt nice. It felt like it was meant to be. As I was about to kiss her lips I felt her hands push me away slightly and the look on her face was more of a stunned expression. She started apologising for all that happened and said that she needed to sleep. And then the realization struck me. She thought that all that happened till I kissed her was a dream. What joy! She dreamt of me. With that consolation I murmured something and left her side.

Happy at heart I strode across the room and was about to close the door when she called out to me. Her next words made my heart stop and my breath hitch. I never expected any of these tonight. As she said this she looked embarrassed and turned to the other side of her bed. I still couldn't recover from the shock she had given me just a few minutes ago. As I strode towards my room in a daze I tried to confirm myself with what I discovered. Jane loves me! She loves me as I love her. Now all I need to do is give her a little push. I flopped onto my bed deep in thought. With that sleep overtook me carrying me into a deep world of dreams in which Jane never failed to appear.

I woke up with the happy thought of the start of a new day but as the images of last night and the revelations made flashed in my mind that's when I started to panic. How am I supposed to face him now? What will happen to our friendship? Various questions raced through my mind as I dressed up for the morning. I feared meeting him on the way to breakfast but was also curious about how he would act towards me. Did he get the fact that I love him? I sure hope not. I remember all what I had said but I couldn't remember his words. I remember him kissing my cheek and that gave me hope. The thought made me smile. I had already reached the breakfast room unknowingly with these thoughts and Mrs. Fairfax woke me up from my thoughts.

"Oh! Jane, Good morning."

"Good morning Mrs. Fairfax and good morning Adele." But she didn't seem to hear me. So I went up to her and spoke.

"Why don't I see a smile on your beautiful face Adele? What's wrong?"

At that she raised her face to mine and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I thought Monsieur Rochester would stay with us for a long time but he left this morning and everything is going to be so dull. I miss Monsieur Rochester." She cried in French.

Reader, I can tell you, that statement fed me a whole lot of disappointment. To the level to which I started to forget about everyone around me. I only noticed that when Mrs. Fairfax spoke to me.

"Jane, are you alright? Why are you standing next to Adele like that? You look pale."

I didn't answer her, instead I sat back down. At a moment like this I would have scolded Adele for speaking in French but the news she told me rendered me speechless.

"It is a pity that he left. Thornfield was pleasant with him here. Don't worry Adele. He'll be back soon. After all it is the rightful duty of a man to visit his betrothed from time to time." Mrs. Fairfax said smiling kindly.

I never spoke a word throughout breakfast but tried to soak in the reality of the situation. Betrothed? He was betrothed? How could I have done what I did last night if he was betrothed? I cannot believe what I did. I always end up in situations like this. Situations in which I never fit in. And here I fall in love with the master of the house. How stupid could I be? How could I think that he loved me in some way? He must be so revolted by me and what I did last night. He wouldn't have been able to bear the sight of me. And Blanche? After my dream the thought of her makes me shudder. That is why he would have left, because of me. Tears threatened to come out of my eyes but I controlled myself. Adele kept on asking me to come with her to pick flowers outside and I agreed because the fresh air would do good to calm my troubled mind down. During the pleasant activity that Adele was indulged in I embroidered myself a little handkerchief stitching all my thoughts of Thornfield into it. I have to say, the end result was beautiful. It would be like my souvenir of Thornfield as I had a feeling that I would be leaving it very soon. During this activity I convinced myself that I would control my feelings and face reality. I remember when Mr. Rochester told me that he wasn't marrying Blanche, but he will have to marry some day and I had a feeling that this someday would arrive soon enough. I am glad to have convinced myself and I felt stronger. I followed Adele back into the house only carrying my new born piece of work and forgetting the embroidery set. So I excused myself from Adele and rushed back to retrieve it. As I did so I unknowingly collided into something very strong causing me to stagger back but whoever it was pulled me with such a force that my lips literally landed on his neck, my hands on his chest and his hands were on my waist. Somehow we ended up like that for a few seconds. It felt nice to touch him and be in his embrace and he didn't let me go. I remembered how I had convinced myself to face reality and after a few seconds I quickly withdrew myself from him thinking of how much I must have annoyed him. Then I gazed into them, the ones I had thought had left and the ones that were like a drug to me. His fine black eyes. As I did so the kiss I gave him last night and the 'can be considered kiss' ON HIS NECK flashed in my mind and all I could think was "OH NO! Jane Eyre. Oh no…What have you done!?..."

**Sorry for the really late update. And thank you to all who left comments. It really meant a lot to me. And I look forward to your support through the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.** **I would appreciate your reviews for this chapter too. Thank you. **


End file.
